


America Is A Good Brother

by starrywolf101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America Is A Good Big Brother, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Canada Is Not A Furry, Canadian Beer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drinking, It Is Not A Gay Shipping, Mentioned England (Hetalia), Mentioned France (Hetalia), Mentioned Japan (Hetalia), Platonic Cuddling, They Are Just Brothers, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Canada has a problem that America accidentally finds out, so he is a good big brother and brings Canada home with him for snuggles.





	America Is A Good Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first-person view... sorry I tried  
> Check out http://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMidget They're my friend and write great stories, some Hetalia, some original, some Be More Cool, etc.

I quicken my pace as I exit the meeting room, just have to home before anybody sees me…  _ I’m nearly at the front door, yes! _ I feel something grab hold of my arm and I get yanked to the side.  _ And I was so close too… _ I look to see who grabbed me, and of course it was my loud, obnoxious brother. “Hello America,” I whisper, trying to pull away. “Dude! Where yah goin’!?” He asks. I struggle against his grip, but he keeps his hold on me. When I don’t answer, he tightens his hands around my arm. “Bro, are you ok? Does it have anything to do with that large hat and trench coat you’re wearing?”

“Canada?” He pesters, _ is it just me, or does my brother look genuinely concerned? _ I shake the thoughts from my head and give him a small smile, “I’m fine, I really need to go home now.” America still won’t let go of me,  _ why did I think my escape would be simple? _ “Why don’t I take you back with me? I mean, it’s been forever since I last hang out with my favorite brother!” America says between mouthfuls of a burger he had in his pocket. I cringed away, “I really need to go America…” I whisper, the stress pulling at my skin. “It’s not a good time.” By now, America was dragging me out the door.

As I pull against his grip, my brother accidentally knocks my hat off my head and we both freeze. I can only imagine the look of horror that plagues my face. America scoops my hat off the floor and puts it back onto my head before any other country could see. He shoves me into the nearest closet and locks us both in. Tears were threatening to pour from my eyes as my blood boiled. “L-look at what y-you’ve done! I-I only wa-wanted to go ho-home,” I was speaking no louder than a normal speaking voice, but it still had the same effect as yelling. I couldn’t hold them back anymore, so tears flood down my face and my voice returns to a mere whisper. “I-I’m sorry…”

A look of hurt flashed through his eyes for a split second before that iconic glint in his eyes returned. He carefully lifted the hat from my head again, and there, two furry white fox ears sat tangled in my blond hair. “So… you a furry now?” America teases, I glare at him in return. “Am not, they just… appeared the other day, along with this,” I whisper, taking off my overcoat to reveal a long, furry fox tail. America wheezes from laughter before gasping out, “You look like one of Japan’s creations!” I pout at him and cross my arms while puffing up my cheeks.

“Holy f-, You look adorable!” He chuckle, wiping a tear of glee away. I glare at him before slumping into the corner. “I-I don’t know what to do!?” I pull at my hair, staying clear of the ears. America removes my grip from my hair and pins my arms to my side, a caring look in in his eyes. “I guess I gotta take yah home dude,” he says softly, planting a kiss on my forehead. I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he helps me up. I bury myself under the extra clothing and my brother leads me out of the small, dim room. We just make it to the front door when someone shouts, “Hey America!”

Italy comes bounding down the hall and towards us, nearly knocking me over in the process. I begin to grow anxious, “Hey America, do you wanna come over and play some video games with me?” the Italian asks, surprisingly, my brother denies the offer. “I gotta take my bro here home, sorry dude!” Another voice rings down the halls, “Italy! Where did you go?” a heavily accented voice calls. “Gotta go, Germany and I are playing a game of hide and go seek!” Italy waves farewell and takes off down another hall. Before we are stopped by anyone else, I usher America out of the building so we can leave.

-

We arrive at America’s house and he ushers me inside. I’m about to argue back, but like normal, I’m cut off. “I will not bring you home, I need to keep an eye on you. Yah know, bein’ a hero like I am and all!” I give him another annoyed glare, “What about my people!?” I mumble back, “They can take care of everything themselves for a while, you Canadians can manage well,” he assures. I think for a moment before settling down and taking off my extras. Once more, the ears and tail are out in the open. “Don’t look so uncomfortable, sit down and relax dude!”

I nod and awkwardly shuffle to the couch, as much as I care for my brother, I’ve always been tense, when visiting his home. America leaves the room to grab something, and not even a minute later he returns with a case of beer. “Dude, you want any?” He asks. I think for a moment before answering with a quiet ‘yes’. He hands a can over and I analyze the label, ‘Canadian Beer’ it reads. I quietly chuckle to myself before opening the can and taking a swig. After finishing the first drink, I reach for another. “Hey America,” I say feeling much more relaxed, “What made you bring me back with you?”

Once again, that devilish look flashes in his eyes as he looks over at me. “Honestly, I like the fuzzy additions on you. But knowing yah, you’ll just deny having them and hide away in that frozen place you call a country forever!” I glare at him and,  _ oh if looks could kill… _ I down my second my second second can of the alcoholic beverage and give my own wild look towards America. He catches on, and downs another can as well. Soon, we were both going through can after can, and unlike my brother, I can hold my liquor.  _ Wait, no… I mean I’m not a lightweight! _

Either way, the two of us were pretty drunk after a while. America says I’m an outgoing drunk; if embarrassing yourself is called outgoing, then he’s right. My words were starting to slur by the time I finished my forth can of beer. “Dude, can you like stop hitting me with your tail?” America slowly speaks. I look down, and turn pink from embarrassment, “Sorry” I whisper.  _ I didn’t realise I was ‘wagging’ my tail for who know how long… _ “S’kay bro,” my brother slurs. After a can or two more, we were playing a game of truth or dare.

“Ok, ok… what do you think of Britain?” America asks me, “Too uptight.” I answer back. That gets a chuckle out of him and I keep going, “And France is to girly to get a lady. Japan is the silent creepin the corner at a party, Italy needs to get his head out’ve his ass…” I cut off when America grabs my arm. “What do you think about me?” he asks with a curious look in his eyes. I clear my throat before looking his straight in the eye. “You’re a pompous, arrogant, self-absorbed, loudmouth man,” I start, he looks away but I continue anyways. “You are also a sweet, kind hearted, adorable guy and the best brother ever.”

He turns back to me, tears of joy threatening to fall from his eyes because of my words. Then, out of nowhere, he grabs me for a hug and holds me tightly. I wheeze for air as it’s kinda hard to breath when you’re being squeezed to death with love. He let go of me and uttered an apology as I gasped in all the air I could. I choked on my saliva and began hacking and coughing. America pats me on the back as my coughing fit eased up. I give him a weak smile before growing sleepy. I silently yawn and lean into my brother’s warm body. I feel his fingers run through my hair as I slowly drift off to sleep.

When I wake up, I squint at the clock. “3:32” I read aloud. I feel the person next to me stir, which brings me to the realization of how much my head hurt. It felt like my head was going to explode from the constant thudding, so I stand up, careful as to not awake my brother. I head into the bathroom and open the mirror cabinet to fish out a bottle of aspirin. Then I grab a paper cup and fill it with water from the faucet so I can rid myself of this migraine. I wait a minute before walking back out to the living room, it was a total disaster. Beer cans were scattered across the room and the furniture was all out of sorts.

To make myself useful, I start picking up and reorganizing the place as America continued to sleep. When I was content with how the room looked, I moved on to the kitchen to cook a simple breakfast. Soon the house was filled with the smell of bacon and eggs, which woke up America. “My fucking head…” he groans as he enters the kitchen. “There’s an aspirin and cup of water on the table,” I whisper, “Breakfast will be ready in a minute.” He silently thanks me and swallows the pain killer. I finish the food and set up two plates. In no time, the both of us were eating like slobs,  _ it’s been a while since I’ve eaten a while since I’ve eaten a meal this well cooked _ (Canada is a mediocre chef).

We both finish and I offer to clean up, America doesn’t object but instead leans into me as I scrub the dishes. He places his head on my shoulder like a sleepy child and mumbles something incoherent. “Can you repeat that a little louder?” I teasingly ask, “I said, you’re warm and comfy and should sit on the couch with me,” he mumbles a little louder. I chuckle at him for acting so childlike. “Alright, alright… I’ll be there in a second, I mess up his hair and put down the dishes and cleaning supplies.

I let him lead me back to the couch; I sit down and  _ UMPH! _ He plops himself down across my lap. I force him to sit up, and him against my shoulder. I feel him shift just enough so he can reach up and pet my ears. They stand straight up at attention, “What are you-” I get cut off by America shushing me. He continues to pet my fox ears and I slowly lean into his touch. “You really are like a big cat, y’know?” my brother teases in a quiet voice. I elbow him in the side playfully before snuggling back up to him. A gentle rain started to come down outside, lulling both of us back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more chapters!  
> Comment to your fullest, leave a kudos, and check out my other stories. <3]  
> Originally wrote tis as 18 paragraphs in 3 lined papers


End file.
